Breathing on The Coagulating You
by Kopi Luwak
Summary: sepuluh tahun, aku mencintainya dalam diam. Dan dalam kanvas dan sketchbookku lah, aku menumpahkan segalanya... BL, Yaoi, OOC, Oneshot, Crackpair! Kyuwook, DLDR


Breathing on The Coagulating You

Summary :Sepuluh tahun, dan aku mencintainya dalam diam. Dan dalam sketchbook dan kanvasku lah, aku menumpahkan segalanya…

Warning! BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo, Abal-abal, OOC, One shot, Nggak suka GET OUT! Nggak terima bash.

Check it out!

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!'' Teriak seorang namja yang kelewatan tingginya –Shim Changmin- begitulah namanya, seraya memanggil pemuda tampan beberapa meter di depannya, yang sibuk menggoreskan pensil dan sesekali menyapukan ibu jarinya pada sketchbook berukuran A3 itu.

''Hm..?" Dan seperti perkiraan Changmin, pemuda itu tak begitu menggubrisnya. Dia begitu tak terpisahkan dengan gambar –juga PSP kesayangannya. Changmin memutar bola mata gelapnya, kesal. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan dan hanya sahabat kecilnya, yang notabene adalah pemuda di depannya yang masih saja sibuk menggambar itu yang berani mengacuhkannya.

"Henry Lau kita punya acara resital biolanya minggu depan dan dia mengundang kita –juga Zhoumi untuk datang." Changmin ikut memerhatikan apa yang digambar sang sahabat dengan serius. "Wow.. Namja itu lagi, Kyuhyun?" Ia bersikap seolah-olah terkejut.

".. Ne." Kyuhyun menyelesaikan gambarnya dan dengan tangan yang sedikit kehitaman akibat grafit pensil, ia memegangi kertas sketchbook yang tadi disobeknya –memisahkan gambar itu dengan sang sketchbook- lalu menujukkannya pada Changmin yang selalu terkagum melihat karyanya yang sudah berkali-kali dilihatnya. Gambar sesosok namja manis –cantik yang sedang tersenyum lebar, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak, sejauh penglihatannya namja itu tidak pernah memiliki sorot mata seperti ini.

Changmin menatap gambar itu dengan tatapan yang.. memuja. "Wow. Hebat sekali kau, Kyu. Kalau begini kenapa tidak masuk jurusan kesenian saja?" Gambar itu nyata. Hidup. Seperti ada ribuan kisah yang mengikutinya. Detail. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus mengakui kehebatan Cho Kyuhyun dalam banyak hal.

"Dia selalu membayangi otakku, Min."

"Huh?"

"Sejak awal, aku tak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya." Gumamnya, pelan. Lalu menatap langit cerah dengan tatapan kosong. "Seandainya aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk kedua kalinya.." Kenangan yang tak patut dilupakan, pikirnya.

"Dia.. begitu lekat membayangi otakmu, ya?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Min. pertanyaanmu retoris." Kyuhyun membereskan alat gambarnya ke tasnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Aku akan datang." Katanya, santai. Ia memanggul tasnya sambil bersenandung lirih.

"Ne.. Chankanman! Datang ke mana?" Cegat Changmin yang berlarian menyusulnya. Kyuhyun menatap nista Changmin, menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ya ke resitalnya Henry lah, baboya!"

Dipelototi, Ia hanya meringis, menyadari kebodohannya. "Haha, aku lupa."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan oh! Sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan sketsanya tadi. Tapi ia sepertinya tak peduli, toh begitulah ia. _Dan sketsa tadi ditemukan oleh seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, memerhatikan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum Changmin datang. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat sosok yang terlukis di situ. Sosoknya. Dan kesedihan terpancar di matanya…_

xxxxoooxxxx

"Jadi jagoan melamun kau, Kyu!" Lagi-lagi Changmin mengganggu lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pundaknya sambil memamerkan cengiran spesialnya –Cengiran Evil Changmin. Ia menggeret kursi di depan Kyuhyun dan yah, memerhatikannya , gambar Kyuhyun. Ya! Tadi pagi namja itu, sekarang masih namja itu. Kyu nggak ada bosannya yah?, Pikirnya.

"Mm.. Hm" Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya sambil kembali menekuni gambar tiga perempat jadinya. Iris segelap malamya menatap lemas gambarnya. "Sial." Ia menghapus, dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. "Taiwanmei." Lirihnya.

"Hey, Kyu."

"Hn?"

"Kau telah mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun.. dalam diam, kan?" Tembak Changmin langsung. Seperti perkiraannya, ternyata Kyuhyun cukup mudah ditebak, matanya melebar, sedikit salah tingkah. Tapi ia segera bisa memperbaiki ekspresinya.

".. Begitulah." Ia menjawab datar.

"_Apa kau tidak lelah mencintainya? _Mengapa tidak kau katakan saja?" desak Changmin. "Atau.. Kau tidak berani?" ia mengejek, sekaligus menekannya. "Sepuluh tahun.. Itu tidak sebentar, kan."

Kyuhyun tertawa gugup, dam menonjok pelan bahu Changmin. "Sial! Aku berani, tahu! Hanya saja.." Terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya, ragu-ragu, menutupnya. "Hanya saja.."Ia menoleh kearah jendela, menarik nafas. "Entahlah." Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun miris, dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia memepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun. "Kusarankan, lebih baik kau segera mengatakannya, _sebelum terlambat."_ Berjalan pergi. Destinasinya adalah kantin. "_Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kata-kataku, Kyu. Tidak ada penyesalan yang datang di awal_."

"…"

"Aku pergi duluan, ya! Jangan merindukanku." Changmin kembali menunjukkan Cengiran Evil Changmin, memeletkan lidahnya, kemudian bersikap seolah kasihan. "Atau kutemani saja kau, manusia galau?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Pergi, sana! Hush!" Usir Kyuhyun, mengibaskan satu tangannya. Changmin terbahak dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, panjang, lalu kembali memegang pensilnya, berusaha mengenyahkan resah yang melandanya.

_Kenapa firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?_

xxxxoooxxx

3 Bulan Kemudian.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin umma bicarakan." Panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia mendengus. Dengan malas ia menuruni tangga dan duduk disamping ummanya. "Nee~"

"Saat kau dan teman-temanmu liburan ke Bali 2 minggu lalu, Umma melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seorang pria beranak satu." Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut, memamerkan angelic smile yang seperti tak lekang oleh waktu.

"Ya.. Umma, aku kan anakmu, kenapa aku tak diundang?" sungut Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja. Ia kan anaknya, kenapa ia tak tau apa-apa?

"Umma tak ingin mengganggu liburanmu, Kyuhyunnie." Ia mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tak menolaknya. Ia sangat suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ummanya. Selalu terasa hangat. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, Chukkae, umma. Bahagia, ya .^^"

"Hyungmu satu universitas denganmu, Kyuhyunnie. Berhubung jarak rumah kita ke Seoul University lebih dekat, jadi Umma meminya Hyungmu tinggal disini 2 minggu lagi. Kalian bisa berangkat bareng, kan?"

"Hah? Hyung?"

"Iya. Hyung tirimu nanti akan tinggal disini. Oh, kalian lahirnya hanya beda satu hari!"

"Umma.."

_Dua minggu?_

xxxxoooxxxx

Ting- Tong

Kyuhyun, dengan muka mengantuk dan jalan diseret membuka pintu rumahnya. Aissh, siapa lagi yang mengganggu tidur siang tercintanya. "Nuguseyo?" Tanyanya, malas. Terlihat seorang namja manis –cantik menyeret sebuah koper dengan kepayahan.

"Em.. Mianhe, apa ini rumah keluarga.." Ucapnya, menggantung di tengah udara.

"Nee.. memang kena -" Sekarang ia benar-benar menatap lawan bicaranya. _Tidak mungkin.._ _ia pasti salah lihat.. _Ia mengucek matanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika ia menyadari tidak ada yang salah dalam penglihatannya. _Namja itu.._

" Incheon, 7 Oktober 2000, 17.30" lirih namja manis itu.

Otaknya berputar ke masa lalu.

xxxxoooxxxx

_Incheon, 7 Oktober 2000, 17.30 KST_

_Musim gugur. Daun maple, momiji, oak dan sejenisnya mulai menunjukkan semburat merah-oranye dan berguguran. Angin berembus lembut. Dingin. Tapi tak jadi halangan bagi Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan syalnya. Ia harus mendapatkan sketsa taman itu, yang menarik perhatiannya sejak ia pertama kali ke Incheon. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat seorang namja kecil seusianya menangis._

_Merasa kasihan, Kyuhyun berinisiatif menghampiri namja itu. "Hei! Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya, sambil menepuk bahu namja itu. Ia menoleh. Oh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa namja bisa semanis itu._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika ummaku meninggal?" wajah namja manis itu basah oleh air mata._

"_Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ummamu pasti takkan suka melihatmu menangis dari atas sana, kan? Appaku juga belum lama ini meninggal, aku sedih, tapi hidup berlanjut terus, kan? Kita harus bersemangat!" Hiburnya._

"… _Berarti kita sama, ya."_

_Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu. " Hei, katakan ciri-ciri ummamu dan aku akan menggambarnya," ujarnya._

"… _Memang kau tahu ummaku?"_

_Kyuhyun meringis. "Sudahlah, katakan saja! Akan kugambar." Ia tersenyun polos layaknya seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Namja manis itu mendekat, antusias. Tubuhnya menguarkan aroma vanilla dan kayu manis._

"_Jinjja? Baiklah, ciri-ciri ummaku..'' Sepertinya ia telah melupakan air matanya dan mulai menjelaskan sedetail yang ia ingat tentang ibunya. Kyuhyun menggambar dengan cepat, dan detail itu begitu terlukis di otaknya. Ia tertegun sendiri melihat hasilnya. Sempurna. _

"_Aigoo.. mirip sekali.."_

_Ia tersenyum bangga. Tuh, kan. Ia memang jago. "Itu untukmu. Ambillah." Sambil menatap mobil hitam metalik yang terlihat seperti menunggunya. "Wah, saatnya pulang ," gumamnya. Langit senja bersinar indah._

"_Hei, aku harus pulang. Rumahku di Busan." Beberapa saat ia menunggu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia berbalik dan kakinya melangkah menuju mobil itu. Tiba-tiba namja manis yang ternyata bertubuh kecil itu menarik lengannya, berjinjit, dan mengecup kilat pipinya._

"_Eh…"_

"_Terimakasih, dan semoga kita bertemu kembali.." ucapnya, mendekap gambar itu, dan berlari. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, dan ia berjanji, takkan melupakan wajah manisnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan itu._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

xxxxoooxxxx

"Kau.. hyung tiriku?" Kyuhyun merasakan badannya limbung. Dua tahun lalu, ia begitu bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia satu universitas dan bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Ini adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan namja itu, tapi, bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.. bukan ini…

Namja itu tak kalah kaget dengannya. "Kau.. adikku?" Ia menunduk. Suaranya memelan. "Cho Kyuhyun?" Terbersit kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya.

Ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ne. aku memang Kyuhyun." Ia berusaha riang. _Changmin, kau benar. Aku menyesal tak menggubris kata-katamu.. Aku terlambat.. _"Selamat datang di rumah ini, hyung.." katanya.

Namja cantik itu membungkuk. "Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida.." Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya. Tak tahukah mereka hati mereka sama-sama sakit? Sama-sama hancur?

Tahukah Kyuhyun? Bahkan ia tidak melihat kearah tubuh namja itu ,yang bergetar menahan tangisnya…

xxxxoooxxxx

Ia menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan yang hanya ia yang tahu artinya. Sketsa wajahnya tergambar hampir di setiap sentimeter kamarnya. Bagaimana ia mencintainya dalam diam, sepuluh tahun. Tanpa diketahui, dan disadari keberadaannya, yang mencintainya. Hanya menatap sketsa wajah yang tergambar dalam otak, dan kanvasnya. Mencintai dalam diam, menyayangi dalam keremangan.

Menatap nanar, ia memegangi sebuah sketsa dan sepucuk surat untuk kakak tirinya, yang hanya sehari lebih tua. Yang dicintainya, dalam keheningan. Dalam keperihan, yang berakhir antiklimaks.

Sketsa itu dibuatnya dengan kesedihan juga cinta yang pekat memenuhi setiap sudutnya. Siluet dua orang yang hampir bergandengan tangan, di tengah salju yang deras. Simbol kesedihannya. Kemudian, ia seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri, yang bernafas dalam setiap inci diri hyungnya yang membeku. Dalam kanvasnya. Dalam hatinya.

xxxxoooxxxx

Satu minggu kemudian

Ryeowook melihat kamar barunya, mantan kamar adik tirinya yang dipenuhi oleh sketsa dirinya. Senyum, tawa, cibiran, segala ekspresinya tertuang disana. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, dalam kesedihannya. Karena, sejak satu tahun lalu, ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu hadir menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Yang hanya ia ketahui dari balik pekatnya mimpi.

Sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya memang nyata. Sebagai adik tirinya. Saat ia mulai siap menyatakan cintanya, ia dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa ia adalah hyung tiri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Air mata menggenang di mata indahnya.

Sebuah lukisan. Sepucuk surat. Tidak lebih. Ia menatap lukisan itu dengan perih, karena ia langsung mengerti maksudnya. Tergesa, ia membuka surat itu, untuk meyakinkannya. Seketika badannya bergetar hebat.

Perasaan mereka sama. Tapi takdir memisahkan mereka, dengan cara paling tragis.

Ia terisak,antara bahagia, juga sedih. Kenapa ia harus mengalaminya? Penyesalan menyeruak, meyobek dan meremuk dadanya seperti secarik kertas putih.

.

.

.

.

_To: Ryeowook hyung_

_Hyung, aku mengirim gambar ini untukmu, untuk menunjukkan padamu betapa aku mencintai hyung –sejak bertahun lalu, juga untuk menunjukkan pada hyung, cinta ini, yang takkan pernah mati…_

END

Huahahahaha..

Fanfic pertama oi..

Review ya?


End file.
